After soul eater the new student
by Death the kid is bae
Summary: what happens after soul eater? will soul become a death scythe. will there be a new meister and weapon at the school, will there be romance. Please review it's my first story. Also I do not own soul eater or any characters other than Merrick and Hannah . And I also need ideas for new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new story and I put some of my friends in it by the way hope you enjoy. Also this takes after soul eater.

Soul p.o.v

"MAKA WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" I screamed.

"well you see I was so happy I kind of was not thinking and jumped off the cliff " she laughed.

She's so smart but yet so stupid some times.

"Hey soul" I heard kid say

"Huh what you need" I said.

"My father needs to see you and maka" he stated and walked away he already looked like he was healing I guess grim reapers heal faster than regular people. Well better get maka.

Maka p.o.v

"so do you know what lord death wants soul?" I said.

"no not at all" he said

Hmm I thought. We walked into the death room kid was hear

"ah hello maka sul how you doing congragulations on defeting the kishin but I have a task for you and if you succeed theres a high chance you can make soul a death scythe" lord death said.

We should do it I thought

"what is this witches name" I said

"her name is Erica and she used to work alongside medusa" he said

"okay we will try I said"

"Kow go home and get some rest you two bye" he said

We walked out the door.

Merricks pov

Hannah its are first day tomorrow are you ready" I said

"Heck ya" she replied at least we will be in the proper age group even though we have never been and at least we are partners".

"now get to sleep Hannah bright and early tomorrow." I said


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah's p.o.v

"Merrick wake up we have to get on the plain" I yelled

"WhAt huh oh" she stated "I was up pretty late last night sorry" she said taking the book off her face.

" grr manga again Merrick really your never going to improve your meister skills if your always this tired!" I yelled. I just hope we fit in I thought we are pretty weird.

We packed up and got to the plain and we took off.

Back at the dwma

Souls p.o.v

"Hey Maka you almost ready" I called

"Yes almost" she called back.

Uhhh I thought why does it take so long for girls to get ready.

"I'm ready" I heard her say she was wearing her traditional outfit.

" so where are we going" she asked.

"We'll there's a new weapon and meister coming with us we need to go see lord death." I said calmly.

" huh what nobody told me!" She yelled

" I just did" I said once again calmly

where almost to the death room I thought and it opened the door.

Merricks p.o.v

Two people walked into the room it looked like a meister and a weapon "Hannah change back into a human they are here" i said to her.

She transformed from her scythe form.

" ah you must be maka and soul" I said. Maka had brown hair and green eyes and was very slim. Soul was kind of scary he had red eyes white hare and razor sharp teeth.

"I'm Merrick and this is my partner Hannah." I said.

The white hair boy walked over to Hannah and asked her what type of weapon she was.

" oh I'm a scythe and hopefully I will become a death scythe!" She said very happy.

"Oh awesome I'm a scythe to and I'm going to be a death scythe to." Soul responded.

Then a mysterious boy walked in, he had black hair with three stripes on the left. He also had golden eyes.

" hello" he said to me.

" oh hello what's your name" I said my heart skipped a beat.

" oh I'm death the kid but you can call me kid" he said he blushed a bit " and you are?"

"Oh I'm Merrick and this is Hannah" I said back to him. " hiya" Hannah said.

" oh well anyway father I need to go get Liz and patty if you want me to go on this trip" he said to lord death.

" huh he's going" maka said.

"Cool" said soul

"Yay" yelled Hannah

"HES LORD DEATHS SON!" I shouted

"Yes kid go get them" lord death said.

We all turned to lord death

"What" he said.

And we started getting ready to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Merrick p.o.v

"Now Merrick Soul Maka and Hannah your not going to go till this weekend so you will attend school tomorrow." Lord death stated

Ugh I thought more school.

" ahh let's see here, Merrick and Hannah you are in the same classes as Soul and Maka so they will show you where to go, but for the weapon and meister classes Hannah go with Soul and Merrick go with Maka." Lord death said in a happy tune.

The next day

"Come on let's go Hannah we need to get to school." I yelled

"I'm coming I'm coming" she said clearly sounding annoyed.

And we started walking to school and we met up with Maka.

"Hey Maka hey Soul!" Yelled

" oh hey guys" she said. " are first class is steins class." She said as we where on the way to the class we got there Maka and Soul walked in. Let's just say me and Hannah are little shy. Since we are shy we covered up are faces with are book.

" ah you must be the new students I'm professor stein." A weird man said.

Crap he say us I thought.

We went into the class and sat down next to soul Maka and the raven hair boy death the kid was on my other side. On Hannah's other side a a pink haired boy he was very weird looking.

" ok class today I think we should work on are soul residence today." Professor stein said. " hmmm let's see who first" he said looking down the list. " Ah how about the new students"

Nooooo whyyyy I thought. Not us first.

Me and Hannah walked up to the front of the room and she turned into a scythe.

" now" stein said " to do soul residence you have t-." "We know" I said.

" oh than go as high as you can don't be mad if you can only do witch hunter." Stein said.

" ok let's go soul residence" me and Hannah yelled. " witch hunter" I screamed. Hannah got a little bigger. Okay next I thought. " genie hunter" I screamed. And next " Kishin hunter" I screamed. And last one for today " DEATH HUNTER" I yelled every one stared at us

"Come with me" stein said to us...

Authors note I'm so sorry this chapter sucked. I'm so sorry how short it was. Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Steins p.o.v

How did they do that death hunter thing, let alone genie and Kishin hunter?

"So what do you want professor?" A girl with light brown hair about down to the middle of her back said.

"Ya what do you need." Another girl with short dark brown hair asked.

" we'll umm you see" I studerd "what was that last thing you used, death hunter I believe"

"Oh that, ptff that lame move" the girl with long hair said.

"Hmmhm oh and by the way who's who" I said

"Oh I'm Merrick and this is my weapon Hannah" said the girl with long hair pointing to the other girl.

"Oh " I said. " we'll anyway I would like to know what that last move was death hunter! I have never heard of it." I said.

"Oh that of corse you have not heard of it before we made it up along with our other 5." Hannah said in a bored tone.

"Okay... Go back to the classroom" I said to them. I should probably tell this to lord death.

Death the kids p.o.v

What the heck was death hunter, I have never heard of that one I thought. Then the two walked in Merrick looking pale and Hannah looking quite started inching towards Merrick and Hannah, but Hannah backed them off. I started walking towards them. And Hannah got out of the way for me ( like every one else).

"Hello" I said. It startled Merrick.

"Oh hi" she said turning a darker shade of pink.

"You are ready for tomorrow you two right" I said to them both.

Why did she blush I wonder.

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

They went and sat back in there seats. I went and sat in my seat next to Merrick. Every one was staring at Merrick and Hannah, Maka an Soul looked very angry and they turned away from them.

Cronas p.o.v

Wow who are those people I wonder.

I walked up to them and got a better look at them. There was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. And I turned to the other girl, my heart stopped. There was a girl with short brown hair and dark brown hair, and I had a weird feeling In my chest, I don't know how to deal with that. I walked closer to them. And just stood there and stared.

The girl with long hair seemed to notice me.

" oh hi can I help you?" She said in a sweet tone.

" oh umm I was just wondering who are you guys?" I said fidgeting my thumbs ( I'm not very good at talking to girls.)

" oh I'm Merrick and this is Hannah" the girl to the other girl.

"Hello" Hannah said looking up from her drawing.

"And you are" Merrick said.

" oh I'm crona". I said shaking. What was I forgetting, I thought. Oh ya a poem. I ran back to my back pack and got the poem.

" what is that" Merrick said.

"Oh it's a poem let me read it to you."

"This is a poem kind ,strange, and bleak all my friends have gone to hide and it's my turn to seek. But I have no friends on this cold winters night. I think of lonely ness and my darkness takes flight madness seeps into my veins it surrounds me like a sack,and did you know my blood is black

i looked up Merrick was in the corner crying and I looked at Hannah.

" deep" She said "very deep"

"WHAT WHY ARE YOU NOT IN THE CORNER COWERDING LIKE EVERYONE DOES.

How am I going to deal with her i thought.

" well it's really easy if you don't think so strongly about what the words mean... Well there just words." Hannah said.

My jaw dropped. And I heard a yelling.

" HANNAH YOU IDIOT." Merrick said kicking her in the head.

"Well it's not amy fault it was just boring".

Hannah said.

"No it was sad"! Merrick said.

"What are you guys yelling about." Kid said. "You better to home and get some rest for tomorrow" he said.

Merricks p.o.v

She really can be an idiot some times but she's strong.

We'll better get to bed but let me reals a chapter of attack on Titan first.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah's

" Merrick wake up" I screamed at Merrick.

". Huh what" she said startled falling out of bed. "Ouch" she said rubbing her head.

"Thats what you get" I said laughing.

"Shut up" she yelled, punching me in the face.

Ouch I thought rubbing my face. " oh I almost forgot kid is coming to pick us up in..." I said looking at my watch "an hour and a half." I said dully. She just stared at me with a dumb face on. "Why are you looking at me like that" i said. Then as if she was struck by lightning she jumped off the floor.

"You idiot why didn't you wake me up earlier" she screamed running to the bathroom to take a shower.

Little time skip

I was reading a book I loaned from soul about being a weapon, it had all this stuff about you have to die for your miester and that crap. I sighed closing the book thinking about how mad Maka and Soul looked in steins class. And remembered how we got here I'm the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ earlier that week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Merrick there's the guy the person told us to kill."I said. "Yah I can since it it's a Kishin egg" Merrick said. The monster took a leap towards me and Merrick and I quickly transformed... But I felt like someone was watching us. Merrick swung me around hitting the monster. " HANNAH PAY ATTENTION" Merrick yelled as I got out of my thoughts. And at the the same time we both new what we had to do. "LETS GO SOUL RESIDENCE" we both yelled as I turned into death hunters slicing through the flesh of the monster. It let out a groan as it fell to the floor as it's soul was reviled. "We'll what are you going to do stay a weapon all day or are you going to eat the soul?" Merrick said in cheerfully tone. "Right" I said but I quickly turned around to see a lady with a weird eyepatch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to normal time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's when we got taken to the dwmak...

" Hannah I'm ready" Merrick said. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a black shirt with a scull on it and a white skirt with white and black converse , she also had a black wrist band on both wrists with sculls. " okay let's go" I said and I opened the door. It was 1 till 8 so kid should be here soon. I got out the book and started reading again as I heard Merrick yelling at someone. I looked at her... She was already playing a video game, I swear she's obsessed. That's when kid was here he was on a skateboard no let me reframe that a flying skateboard. And Soul and Maka where on a motorcycle. I saw Merrick get her and my scooters out. Mine is light blue to match my soul and hers is yellow to match hers. We got on and started the engine.

Tiny time skip

Death the kid p.o.v. Oh looks like we are here I hopped off my skateboard and walked into the city. I looked at it in ah it was symmetrical. " Hey kid this place looks deserted " Merrick said. It startled me and I bounced up. "Yes" I said looking around. Then I heard a quick movement and shot a look backwards. I than saw the witch she looked familiar

" ribbit ribbit you did not forget about free and me did you" said the witch eurkia .


End file.
